Confiar
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Desde la muerte de Bianca, a Nico no suele confiar en nadie; quizás ya sea tiempo de hacerlo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Confiar

Nico se encontraba en su acostumbrado lugar en la cofia del barco; sabía que el resto de la tripulación lo miraba raro por quedarse allí cuando técnicamente tenían dos habitaciones disponibles. Al menos comprendían porque no quería ir a alguna de ellas, o eso creían ellos; la razón por la que prefería no tocar cualquiera de los dos es porque uno le pertenecía a aquella de la que había tenido celos por años, y la otra de su viejo amor platónico que al verlo, le hacía sentirse un fracasado.

Había estado allí, él más que los demás estuvo cerca de ellos, y personalmente vio su caída. Muchas veces se había sentido un fantasma, ignorado y dejado de lado; pero ahí se sintió más fantasma que nunca.

Tuvo que ver como Percy se dejó caer, como prefirió seguir a una hija de Atenea al lugar más horrible que pueda existir-cosa que él mismo podía certificar-que a la vida, a resistir un poco más y mirarlo ver, y quizás notar como desesperadamente quería salvarlo. Todos los miembros de la profecía se lamentaron por su caída, más el creía que a nadie le había dolido tanto como a él.

Todos ellos no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndolos; y para él los dos formaron casi el centro de su universo, lo que lo ataba a la humanidad lejos de la sombra de muerte que provoco el fallecimiento de Bianca-uno por ser el objeto de su afecto, y la otra por hacerle sentir envidia-.

Percy fue a una trampa directa con los gigantes a salvarlo, y él no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Pensó que después de eso, no podría sentirse más miserable.

Y para variar-nótese el sarcasmo-su suerte le jugó una mala pasada, con dios al que ya de por si le tenía rabia; paso a ser un odio casi incontenible gracias a lo que le hizo hacer. El rating de momentos desdichados de Nico di Angelo paso a tener un nuevo ocupante, con el puesto número uno que logró sobrepasar la caída de Percy; todo gracias a tener que decir su vergonzoso secreto con un desconocido con el cual tratar el resto del viaje.

Para él ya era muy difícil aceptarlo, de ser sincero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta antes y realmente nunca había confrontado esa verdad en otro momento; tuvo que ir sobre la marcha pasando un camino de dolor, sumisión y pena para que un dios se divirtiera a sus costillas.

Le dio miedo cuando vio a Jason después de tomar el cetro de Dioclecio-aunque nunca en esta vida lo iba a admitir-porque no importaba a cuatros monstruos hubiera enfrentado, si vio al mismo Cronos, si literalmente ha tenido que ver más muertos que zombies; la perspectiva de ser rechazado, marginado e insultado le aterraba de sobremanera. Por eso siempre se iba; era menos doloroso aislarse por sí mismo que el que otros lo hagan.

Jamás espero que el realmente no tuviera problema; en su época por hablar de ello le habrían dado la paliza de su vida, y ahí estaba él llamándole valiente.

¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las costumbres? ¿Cómo es que el casino Lotus oculto tan bien el paso del tiempo que parecía que nunca dejo los años cuarenta?

No fue tan raro que eligiera cortar por lo sano el tema, no le gustaba hablar de eso y aun sintiéndose más seguro de que Jason lo supiera, le incomodaba todavía.

Por supuesto, no se esperó que este le siguiera como perro faldero.

¡Joder! ¡¿Pero que quería?! ¿Qué lo dijera así a los aires, que hablaran como si fueran mejores amigos y de repente el fuera todo sonrisas? Primero él se pone los pañales y el arco de cupido que eso. Claro que eso no ayudo a que se calmara, era igual de terco que Percy; lo que significaba que necesitaba algo parecido a armas nucleares para que le dejara en paz.

No quería admitir que una parte de él, muy pequeña; se alegraba de tener a alguien persiguiéndole y que se preocupara por su persona.

Claro, estaba Hazel, no obstante no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella; si, la rescato del inframundo y esta estaba muy agradecida por ello, sin embargo, ¿Qué tan genuina era su preocupación? ¿De verdad le quería como su hermano, o solo estaba tratando de devolverle el favor que le hizo? ¡Dioses! Leer a la gente no era lo suyo, no tenía forma de averiguarlo; quizás preguntándole, pero temía la respuesta.

Así era él; asustado de las personas más que de los muertos, porque estos ya no tenían sentimientos, los cadáveres que invocaba solo seguían ordenes; nunca podrían lastimarle o llegar tanto a él como para hacerlo. Si se lo preguntaban, invocar un ejército de muertos era mucho más fácil que charlar con una persona.

Al menos Hazel solía darle su espacio, le insistía en que comiera y cuidaba de su bienestar en lo que se recuperaba empero permitía que este se fuera y estuviera solo. Un memo que Grace no recibió por lo visto.

La parte más racional de su cabeza decía que lo asustará, que hiciera que las sombras oscilaran y que el viera un monstruo tan horrible dentro de su alma-aquella de la cual huía-que le dejara en paz. La otra, la sobreviviente del a muerte de su hermana, quería confiar en él; tener un amigo que lo apoyara, que le diera consejos y pudiera comprenderle.

¿Pero esa persona realmente existía? ¿Jason realmente podía serlo?

Esa era la duda que siempre le recorría, la que andaba en su mente cuando este venía hasta él.

Oye que una voz lo llama; con sigilo se levanta y ve por encima de la barandilla, adivinad que rubio superman estaba preguntando por él, "_Joder, ¿Nunca se cansa?_" piensa deslizándose dentro de su lugar y apoyando la espalda en el mástil sin responder al llamado. Probablemente no tardaría en deducir que estaba allí.

Y nuevamente, su mente le preguntaba "_¿Podemos confiar en él?_" divaga en la respuesta de forma vaga, dando una lista de razones para poder hacerlo y una para no hacerlo; y no tarda en notar que la lista para no hacerlo tiene razones que ha demostrado que no es su caso.

En un conjunto de vientos, Jason aterriza frente a él; sonriendo un poco al encontrarlo.

— Con que aquí estabas—dice con una sonrisa observándolo, y luego un poco nervioso; como si no hubiera pensado en que decir en aquel momento.

Contra todo pronóstico, Nico le sonrió un poco; haciendo que este se quedara congelado.

"_Quizás_" opina para sí "_Pueda darle una oportunidad_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y nuevamente yo por aquí; hace tiempo que no publicaba algo con mi chico de PJ favorito así que aquí esta.

Originalmente esto iba a ser un jasico-porque llevo desde ayer shippeandolos más de lo normal-pero termino en esto; o well, escrito es escrito al fin y al cabo.

Quiero creer que al menos en algunos momentos, Jason y Nico pudieron estar juntos como buenos amigos, aunque Nico no se permitiera del todo confiar en él. Creo que este realmente merece un amigo y lejos de la lástima, Jason puede serlo.

He pensado en hacer una segunda parte que sea "Insistir" con Jason de protagonista, pero ya veré.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
